The invention relates to a drive for a rotating article
Such a drive has already been disclosed by European Laid-open Specification EP 083 8610 A2. The main item of this drive is at least one pivotably mounted lever, which interacts with a gear, which is connected to the rotating article in a rotationally fixed manner. To this end, there is a device for mounting and guiding the lever for a driving forward motion, meshing with the gear, of the lever.
This drive has the advantage that it is essentially insensitive to contaminants which occur due to a liquid in which rollers, shafts or the like rotate in an air-humidifying and cleaning unit, a deodorizer or the like. For even if the gear is wetted in the process by the liquid due to the rotational motion in the liquid, the only point of contact with the further components of the mechanism is in that part of the lever which meshes with the gear. However, this part of the lever is simple to clean as a rule.
However, a disadvantage of this mechanism consists in the fact that, in particular due to the occurrence of production tolerances of the drive parts, smooth, quiet running of the rotating article is impaired from time to time, since, in particular, the meshing lever may become stuck with the gear.